Fortune's soldier
by Quaker nuts
Summary: I do not own any warhammer books, but own Dawn of war, and therefore am in the process of learning about Warhammer. I am trying to portray space marines as actual people, not the robotic honour bound machines that everyone portays them as...please R
1. prologue

Well, here's another story I plan to make, don't expect it to get updates fast, I'm taking my time now, trying to spot out every mistake, and if I miss a few, blame elmo for holding a gun up to me :-)_**  
**_

* * *

_**Fortune's soldier**_

**Prologue**

They touched down with a concussive thump, as the drop pod hit pay dirt. The space marine's chapter, dark watch, stepped out, firing on the orks, who were now turning towards the approaching drop ships. Out of the third drop pod came Drago "Venom" Venorn. His brother-sergeant was first out of the drop pod, taking a few hits on his armor, but not penetrating. The landscape was filled with fire from orks and marines, Venom could see the sun setting in the crimson light of the field. There were potholes from grenade blasts, and tons of bodies lying on the ground, mainly orks. He then saw the dark armor of his brothers, along with the green patch on their shoulders, which snapped him back to reality.

Venom's squad mate, and best friend, Lupos "Grinder" Jerte bolted out of the drop pod with flamer in hand, and roasted one of the orks hands, before taking his knife and stabbing him in the gut. Together, venom and grinder both moved towards the "White Scars" line of defense. On the way there, they lost two brothers, and one brother was hit in the arm, but other than that, no one else was hurt.

"Looks just like the other battle we just fought an hour ago!" yelled Grinder to Venom.

"Yea, except that was against chaos, and not orks!" Venom replied back, taking a position on the wall.

White scar's chaplain was at the front, firing his plasma pistol at the oncoming ork army. The sergeant of first squad from dark watch went to the front too, firing his plasma pistol too. He was yelling a very colorful amount of curses, before taking a hit to the chest, which forced him to get down. He then went to where Venom's squad was stationed.

"Alright marines!" he started, "Were here to make sure that those orks don't get this ship making depot, they get this ship, and all hell breaks loose!"

"Too late!" yelled another marine who was two men down from Venom.

The sergeant just looked on before continuing, "Were also here to teach the white scars how to shoot their god damn weapons. So keep up the fire until we can get the dreadnoughts down here!"

With that the sergeant went to the front of the line again, and started firing.

"I hope they get here soon!" Venom yelled to Grinder.

"Yeah, or they'll have to scrape our boots off the friggin wall!" Grinder replied.

The fighting went on for five minutes, the orks getting so close they could smell what they had for lunch yesterday. Soon, the dreadnoughts started falling from the sky, forcing a morale boost on the dark watch space marines. The dreadnoughts fought forward, pushing back the oncoming orks. The sergeant for some reason didn't want them to go up.

"What's with the sarge?!" Grinder yelled, while trying to reload his flamer.

"No clue, but you know the sarge and his bad feelings, he's usually right!" Venom replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, take last time for instance…"

All the sudden, the wreckage of a fallen dreadnought landed right next to Grinder, throwing him on top of venom, but quickly recovering.

"What the hell!" Grinder said.

Then Venom and Grinder both looked over the wall, and saw another dreadnought fly past their heads. They looked forward to see a fully armed squiggoth eating the last of the dreadnoughts. It charged forward, it's zzap gun chewing up anything in it's path. They both looked over to see the sergeant and the chaplain frozen in their places. They quickly recovered, but they knew what this meant, they weren't armed to take it on.

"Keep firing, in the name of the emperor!" The chaplain yelled.

Venom and Grinder both looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen, and knowing what they had to do.

As the rest of the squad kept fighting behind the walls, Venom and Grinder both hopped the wall, running towards the squiggoth. Their sergeant yelling something, but they were now out of earshot.

Venom and Grinder forced their way out, taking a good ten orks on the way. They finally had the last stretch of land before the squiggoth. They were both sprinting as hard as they could, avoiding the machine guns on the side.

"Grenade!" yelled Venom.

Grinder tossed him a grenade, and Venom caught it with one hand. He then shouldered his bolter, primed the grenade, and threw it at the feet of the squiggoth. It detonated, making the squiggoth wobbly, and then Grinder yelled, "Grenade!"

Venom tossed Grinder a grenade. Grinder jumped in the air, caught it with one hand, shouldered his flamer, primed it, and threw it at the other leg. The squiggoth bent down on it's knees, catching it's breath. Both Venom and Grinder pulled out their knives, and used them as climbing tools to get to the top. They got to the turrets on each side of the camp like gun emplacement, and stabbed the orks manning the MG's. Venom was first on top, and ran towards the head, almost losing his balance three times. He got to the zzap gun, and shoved a grenade in it, blowing the gun wide open and rendering it useless. He then ran to the head, took out his bolter, and fired what was left of his clip into the back of its head. The stubborn thing refused to fall though, that's when grinder came by with his flamer, jammed it into the hole created by the bolter, and poured it on.

After about thirty seconds, the squiggoth began to fall to the ground, throwing Venom and Grinder to the ground.

Venom's vision was blurry, but he then realized he was getting dragged by and apothecary. He looked forward, and saw a couple of brothers heading towards grinder. They were shot dead by some shoota boys. Then one of the orks walked forward, and put a cap into grinder's head.

"NO!" Venom yelled, pulling free of the apothecary's grip. He ran past the dead squiggoth, and reloaded his bolter. He then filled the ork that had shot grinder, in the chest with half a clip. He then ran over to grinder, and knelt by his body.

"Come on buddy!" Venom yelled, shaking his friend's corpse, "We need to go!"

Venom then picked up grinder's corpse, and flipped him over his shoulder. He tried making his way to the wall, but was being constantly hit in the back by the ork's guns.

Soon, Venom was with his friend.


	2. Chapter 1: the Beginning

**Well, well, well... little kid, child prodigy, maybe, the Vote says undetermined!!! **

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

"You really have to stop getting into fights Eric!" Eric's mom yelled, while dabbing at some cuts on his head.

"He started it, god mom, you never understand!" Eric yelled in reply, trying to wave away the cloth dabbing at his bleeding forehead.

"The cut won't go away by itself you know."

"I want it to stay, as a reminder for what I fought for."

"What did you fight for?"

"For the glory of the space marines!"

"You know that you will never get into the space marines, don't you?"

"Yeah, but a kid can hope, can't he?"

"I guess, if you want to."

Eric was only thirteen, and already muscularly built, being in fights all the time had already conditioned his body. He had wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a distinct cheek bone impression on his face.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it mom, it's probably Cartman!"

"Alright, if you go out, make sure you are back for supper."

Eric went to the door, and sure enough, standing there was Cartman with a football under his arm. Cartman was just his nickname, his real name was Carton Heler, but if anyone called him Carton, he would punch their face in. He was black, and muscular, even more so then Eric. He was so big, that he dwarfed most of the teachers at the school. He had near black eyes and was bald, by choice of course.

"Hey Eric, want to go play some football with the rest of the guys?"

"Sure, Later mom!"

Eric got his jacket, and left for the football field.

"That was quite a fight you got into with Kris." Cartman said, three feet away from the door.

"Yeah, but I won."

"Of course, you haven't lost a fight since…..well….ever."

Eric just shrugged, and kept walking. They walked the rest of the way, talking about school, girls, sports, the usual stuff, until the finally got to the field.

Already there was Fred "tech" Vince, able to fix anything with a wrench and a bit of time. On the other side was Gary "Bronco" Nyger. We nicknamed him bronco for his ability to shrug off the tackles we threw at him when playing football. Next, was Derik "The D" Gresten. He was the cool guy of the group, the guy with all the chicks, but still a great friend. Last but not least, was Harry "Xeno" Fester. He is nicknamed xeno because he is always talking about orks, and elder, but never the chaos, talk like that would get you killed here.

"So, what we waiting for, let's get the slaughter underway!" Bronco yelled, taking a position on the field.

"Same teams?" Tech yelled, running across the field.

"Yeah, same teams, me, Cartman, and xeno, vs. the rest of you!" Eric yelled taking a position on the field. Cartman came by with the football and coin. Eric and his team got it first, and played for two hours. Bronco's team won by a lucky field kick. They said their goodbyes and headed off towards home.

"Aw, man, we got school tomorrow." Cartman said, hanging down his head.

"Yeah, I know, I hate school."

They finally got to Eric's house, and He waved goodbye to Cartman. He then sat down to have dinner.

"So, how did the game go?" His mother asked, serving him mashed potatoes, pork chops, and peas.

"Bronco's team won again." Eric said, taking a forkful of potatoes.

"That kid seems to win a lot of games lately."

"Yeah, it's like he has a lucky charm or something."

"Ok, after supper, go do your homework and hop into bed."

"What, why do I have to go to bed early, while the rest of the kids get to go out and do fun stuff?"

"If their parents want them to fail school, then that's fine with me, they aren't my children, but you are, so hop to it."

Eric rolled his eyes, finished his supper, and washed his dishes. He then went and did his homework, and slipped into bed, wishing someone would come and take him away from this boring existence.


	3. Chapter 2: A new world

**Now, I understand there is some real hard knock warhammer fanatics out there, and they follow everything down to the last detail. If you think this is inaccurate in any way, just tell me, but please no flaming, I burn easily... **

**Chapter 2: A new world**

It was the middle of the night, and Eric couldn't get to sleep. He lay there, staring at his ceiling for what seemed like hours. Then there was a knock at the door. He thought it was some scavengers, trying to get some food on this harsh world. There are giant bats right outside of the city limits, ready to take down anyone either too brave or too stupid to know about them. With barely any technology on this planet at all, we've had to rely on our basic instincts to set up our settlement here. Maybe by fate, or by fortune, this happened to be the home world of a space marine chapter, which one, Eric didn't know. He could hear his mom get up, slip on a robe, and storm to the door, ready for a few choice words for whoever disrupted her from her sleep. Eric could hear her open the door.

"Do you know what…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Eric thought she was in trouble, so he slipped on some pants, and walked out of his room. At the door was a fully armed and armored space marine. Clad in black, with the green shoulder pads. He had red eyes, a '51' on one shoulder, and a fist with a lightning bolt going through it on the other.

"Eric Gran?" He asked, his voice booming and imposing.

"Yeah?" I replied, barely able to get a whisper, like my throat decided to close.

"You have been chosen to join the space marine chapter 'dark watch', you have ten minutes to get your belongings."

Eric's mother just looked to bewildered to do anything, but upon hearing how Eric had to leave, she snapped out of it.

"You're taking him?!"

"Yes ma'am, he will serve the emperor well."

"You mean, I'll never see him again?"

"I'm afraid so ma'am." He replied, his voice cold and unsympathetic.

"You can't take him!"

"Mom, it's alright." Eric said, walking back into the room with a bag over his shoulder carrying his stuff.

"I've always wanted to be a space marine, and now I have the chance."

Eric's mother was crying by now, but understood, and nodded her head. As they walked out, she yelled to the space marine, "Take care of him!"

The space marine just nodded. They had been riding on one of their speed bikes, called land speeders, for what seemed like hours before we actually got to where we were going. Eric got out, and took a look at the drop ship that had been parked there. It was huge, completely black, and, well, huge.

"Come on." The space marine said, walking ahead of Eric. He did his best to keep up, doing a light jog when the marine was just walking. They finally reached the door of the drop ship.

"Go in, brother-sergeant McKenzie will brief you and the others."

The space marine then walked away, towards his fellow brothers. Eric walked inside, and almost immediately spotted the sergeant. He had a flag sprouting from the back of his armor. His head was shaved, and he had a cold stare. He then looked up from his papers, and pointed Eric towards some others. Eric got to the others, and looked around, and saw three other kids, but didn't recognize any of them. The sergeant then came forward.

"Initiates, you are here for one reason, and one reason alone. To fight for the emperor to your dieing breath. You will have to under go rituals, trials, bio-enhancements, psychological training, physical training, and finally, the field tests. Any questions?

A scrawny kid stepped forward. He wasn't really that tall, and not that muscular, but Eric knew never to underestimate anyone, if he was here, he had to be good at whatever he does. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, with a stubby nose. He then put forth his question.

"Will we ever see our family again?"

The sergeant sighed, and rubbed his bald head with an armored hand.

"I'm afraid not initiates, you will never see your family again."

The scrawny kid stepped back, and we all waited, until the sergeant finally spoke.

"Alright, here is the ritual for the dark watch, follow me."

We all followed him, and he led us into an empty chamber.

"Servitor!" The sergeant yelled.

The room lit up with lights from the ground, and the chamber slowly morphed into a full fledged battle field. Then a couple space marines came, and lined themselves in front of what looked like a flag. The sergeant then turned to look at us.

"Your objective, initiates, is to take the flag, and return it to there." The sergeant said, pointing to another hill, which was also guarded by couple more space marines.

"We will give you ten minutes to plan out what you want to do, be cautious initiates, this is not going to work without teamwork."

With that, the sergeant went out of the room, into an elevator that had to lead to the control room.

Eric and the rest of the initiates formed a circle, and started talking to each other. Then one kid spoke up.

"First of all, I think we should know each other's names first guys."

He was tall, and muscular, with blonde hair, and brown eyes, he had a scar over the left eye, from who know what. He then spoke again.

"My name is Leo Hert, you next." He said, pointing to the scrawny kid that had asked the question.

"My name is Justin Calud."

Leo then pointed to another kid beside me.

"My name is Teran Kily" He was tall also, not to muscular, but probably able to handle himself, he was black, bald, and had numerous cuts on his face and arms, reminded me of Cartman. Leo then pointed to Eric.

"My name is Eric Gran."

Leo then clapped his hands, then crouched, as he did, so did the others. There was no official leader, but it was apparent he was the guy in charge.

"Alright, we have the flag over there, and two space marines to go through, and only four of us, I'm open to suggestions."

Eric studied the space marines, his face deep in thought.

"Eric, it looks like you have something on your mind." Leo said

"Yeah, their size."

"What do you mean?"

"Think football, how would a smaller kid take on a bigger kid with more muscle?"

"They would use their speed to either get around, or dodge them."

"Yes, but these guys are genetically enhanced, so we can't chance that, but if we are small enough, we could just slide underneath their legs."

Leo thought this over for a second, and then agreed.

"We get the flag, and toss it over to two people who will be waiting for the flag outside of the marines reach. Eric, and Justin, you guys just volunteered."

"Just one problem Leo." Teran piped up.

"What?"

"If we use it once, we can't use it again, they will know that trick already."

"Well, we could…"

"Times up initiates!" Came the sergeant's voice over the speakers.

"Damn, what now?" Justin asked.

"Improvise." Leo said in return, waiting for the start.

"Go!" the sergeant yelled over the speakers.

Leo and Teran both sprinted at the marines, who were just standing there for the time being, until they got closer. They lunged out, and that's when Teran and Leo slid under the legs of the space marines. The marines were quick, almost too quick, they put down their knees a split second too late, and turned to go after Teran and Leo. Leo had already gotten the flag, and was running back, towards Justin and Eric. One of the marines grabbed Teran, and threw him to the ground, the other Marine grabbed Leo, but Leo had already thrown the flag. Justin grabbed it, and both Eric and Justin started back towards the hill. The other two space marines were ready for this, their knees slightly bent, ready if they tried to slide under again. Justin ran, and went to slide, but instead of sliding, he leaned on one hand, and spun around the marine, causing the marine to get up and almost trip over him. Justin threw the flag to Eric, and Eric caught it with one hand and kept running. The other marine was ahead, guarding the very foundation that he was supposed to post the flag on. He sprinted towards the marine, and then threw the flag up in the air. He saw the Marine follow the flag ever so slightly, and spun around the marine. The flag landed two feet away from the post. The marine spun around, and grabbed the leg of Eric, causing Eric to fall to the ground, and reopen some cuts. He reached for the flag, and caught just the tip, moved it towards him, grabbed it, and planted it.

"That's enough brothers!" The sergeant yelled over the speakers.

The marines let go of the boys, and the boys walked over the where the sergeant was now standing. He was laughing, covering his face. We waited until he stopped laughing, before Justin asked him, "What's so funny sergeant?"

The sergeant stood straight, but still had a slight smile on his face.

"I'm just thinking how those brothers are going to explain this one, you are the first group of initiates to actually plant the flag."

Leo put his hand up to his mouth, thinking.

"We weren't supposed to win?" Leo finally asked.

"No, actually." The sergeant replied, "This was a ritual so the brothers could have some fun once in a while with the initiates, it was also to see how you would work together, and whether you would actually work as a team, or work on your own."

Eric and the others just smiled, and looked back at the space marines, who were now walking off the field, heads down. Then the sergeant spoke up again.

"So far, so good." The sergeant said


	4. Chapter 3: enhancments

**Say hello to my little friend...MR. EXPLODING BUNNY!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 3: Enhancements**

Eric awoke to a bright light being shone in his face. He looked to his right, and saw Teran there, unconscious, and on his left, Leo and Justin as well. Apparently, he was the only one awake. He tried to sit up, but another space marine came by, and gently pushed him back down. He knew what this space marine was of course, he was an apothecary. Eric lay back down, and tried to remember what had happened, oh yes. He had gone under some rigorous training, learning camouflage, infiltration, and everything that had to do with that, they had been taken in here before, but now he couldn't remember past that. The apothecary came by with a pad like thing, and started scanning Eric's body with it. Then, apparently pleased with the results, let Eric sit up.

"What happened?" Eric asked, rubbing his eyes, and protecting them from the glare. The apothecary put down the pad, and stood there for a second before answering.

"We just finished putting in all the enhancement stuff; I won't even bother you with what was taken in or out. I will tell you, though, that you are one of the most compatible initiate here. There were absolutely no problems with your enhancements."

"Does that mean that the others had some difficulties?"

"Well, actually, all brothers are supposed to have some difficulties when they first get their implants. The one you call Leo, had some problems with the black Carapace would not grasp hold, but we got through, and the one you call Teran, his muscles almost grew too rapidly, but we got it under control."

Eric just nodded in agreement, and hopped off the table. He then looked around, but then realized he didn't know his way around the place.

"Hey, apothecary, where can I find the sergeant?"

"You mean Brother McKenzie?"

"Yeah."

"Follow the hallway up, take the third door on the right, then the first door on the left, it should be marked firing range."

"Thank you."

Eric set off, he almost missed the first door he was supposed to go through, and then he finally got to the door marked 'firing range'. He walked inside, and saw some space marines, that he would soon be calling brothers firing an assortment of weapons that Eric had only seen in his dreams. He then saw the sergeant firing from his own slot, with a pistol of some sort. Eric then walked up behind the sergeant, and waited for him to finish. The sergeant finally finished, holstered his pistol, and turned around, and gave a twitch, apparently not expecting Eric to be there. He got over it quickly, and walked over to him.

"Apparently the augmentation went well."

"Yes sergeant, I feel like I could take the world."

"Well don't. Thinking like that will get you killed in the real world."

"Yes sergeant."

"How are the others?" the sergeant asked his voice and looks a little more sympathetic.

"They're doing fine, they had a few problems, but they managed to get them under control."

The sergeant looked relieved.

"Well, that's good. They should be waking up soon, so let's go meet them."

They both walked back to the med bay, and saw Leo and Teran already up, Justin was still sleeping. The apothecary was standing over top of him with a pad in his hand. Finally, after a little prodding, Justin woke up, and got off the table.

"Look whose back!" Teran yelled, walking over, and playfully slugging Eric on the arm. It hurt, a lot. He backed away, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, sorry, don't know my own strength anymore." Teran said, with a little menacing smile in his face. I walked over to Leo, who was helping Justin walk around, and get used to augmentations.

"How are you Justin?" Eric asked, as he reached him.

"I'm fine, just a little shaky." He replied, wobbling around, and almost losing his balance, and having to lean on Leo. Then the sergeant came in, and asked the apothecary a question.

"Are they ready?"

"They should be ready for whatever you throw at them brother-sergeant."

The sergeant nodded in reply, and Eric and the others walk out of the med bay, and follow him. Eric and the others were soon staring at a line of suits, not the kind of armor that the regular space marines wear, this was lighter. It had no helmet for one, and we didn't have the rifle that the other space marines had. The sergeant then spoke up.

"As of now, you are part of the dark watch chapter. You will be put into the tenth regiment, and will be forever known as brothers. Welcome aboard brothers!"

The sergeant then got the equipment down, and equipped them with it, telling all of us how to get each item on or off, and soon, we were fitted up, and ready for reconnaissance. He then led them to the firing range, and gave them their weapons. Teran got the plasma gun, able to fire super heated balls of energy from short range. Leo got the normal bolter, along with Justin. Eric got the sniper rifle. Eric and his brothers fired for about an hour, before the sergeant stepped away to answer a comm. channel. After about a couple of minutes, he came back, and told Eric and his brothers to hold fire.

"Well, you guys are going to get your very first taste of combat, we have an ork settlement to take care of, and we need some tactical data before we send 2nd company down there, but we will only need to of you. Eric, since you got the sniper, you go down, along with Leo, the rest of you, keep training."

Eric could see the disappointment in the faces of Teran and Justin, but the obediently turned, and kept firing. The sergeant led Eric and Leo towards a small room. He then motioned them inside, and stood outside the door.

"Alright brothers, this here is a drop pod, it will take you where you need to go, when you touch down on Heroniden IV, report to brother-captain Harculd, he'll tell you what to do."

Then, just as the doors started folding up, he whispered something that Eric almost didn't hear, "Don't let me down brothers."


	5. Chapter 4: Into the mist

**Remember kids, eat healthy! you never know when you might have to fight war hungry orks on a barren planet with gentically perfect soldiers with big guns and even bigger attitudes :) **

**Chapter 4: Into the mist**

Eric and Leo touched down near the temporary HQ set up by the 2nd company of space marines. They made their way outside the drop pod, and walked towards the rest of their brothers.

They saw brother captain Harculd. He was busy issuing orders to some other space marines, most likely tactical maneuvers. Eric and Leo finally reached the captain, and he turned to look at them.

"Glad you could make it brothers!" Harculd said when he turned around. He then pointed to some hills with a lot of dense foliage in it.

"I need you to go up there, about 200 yards that way is the ork camp. We need to know if there is any leadership in the area, if so, who is it and what is it, and how many. Also, we would like some data on their defenses, and infantry plan out. Am I understood brothers?"

"Yes brother captain!" Eric and Leo yelled in unison.

Eric and Leo made their way up the hills.

_Perfect, just the natural cover we need! _ Eric thought to himself. They kept crouch walking through the dense foliage of animals, fur trees, and bushes. They finally caught sight of their target, and set down. Leo kept guard, while Eric used his sniper to check everything out. Eric was looking around, and spotted the ork obviously in charge. It was a mega armored nob, capable of ripping a space marines arms off. He transmitted this data to Harculd, and looked around for more. He saw another mega armored nob, and transmitted this as well. He then looked around and spotted something that shouldn't be there for a small outpost. For this, he personally talked to the sergeant.

"Brother Captain?"

"I'm here, what is it?"

"We have a squiggoth on site."

"What?"

"It's confirmed, they have a squiggoth on site. I thought you said this is a small outpost, they're seems to be more orks then there are supposed to be."

There was a slight pause, before the sergeant gave his reply.

"Is there a trainer on site?"

"Give me a sec."

Eric looked around, and found the trainer.

"Yes, brother sergeant, he is right next to the squiggoth."

"Is there any way you could take him out, there might be a chance that the squiggoth will run amok and start killing everything."

"I'll give you my list of options, I can take out either one of the leaders, or the mad dok, but if I shoot any of them, my position will be compromised."

"Acknowledged brother, take out the mad dok, and then get out of there."

"Affirmative, wait for mark…"

Eric took careful aim with his sniper rifle, and then Leo spoke up.

"Ummmm, are you going to take out someone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Better do it fast!"

Eric looked back to see an about twenty shoota boys coming over the hill, they haven't spotted them yet, but they would soon, he had to do this fast. Eric looked down his scope, and centered on the mad dok's head. Eric then squeezed the trigger. Through the scope, the mad dok's head exploded like a balloon, spreading blood and gore everywhere. Upon seeing its master killed, the squiggoth started going berserk, killing everything that moved. Eric then packed up his sniper, and patted Leo on the shoulder. They both started running back towards HQ, wood splintering into their faces as they went, leaves getting holes in them from the shots. Eric then opened a comm. channel with Harculd.

"It's a go brother captain!"

"Alright, brothers, forward!"

Eric cut the comm. channel, looked back, and realized that the orks were gaining on them, there was no way they would be able to HQ before they were on them. Leo was shooting back at them as he ran, taking a shot to the shoulder, but not penetrating the armor. Eric then un-shouldered his rifle, and reloaded it on the go. Once it was reloaded, he jumped to the ground, turned around, and quickly capped an ork in the head, spreading blood and brains all over its fellow orks. The other orks were unfazed by this, and proceeded right through the gory mess of what used to be an ork. Leo was crouching beside Eric now, making a stand with his brother. Eric finished reloading, and quickly capped another ork into oblivion. The orks were too close now, and then Eric yelled out something.

"Football!"

Leo nodded, and they ran towards the orks, they then dived under their legs, causing the orks to collapse on top of them. Then both Eric and Leo stabbed their knives into the orks on top of them and pushed them off. The ran to a fallen log for cover, and Eric reloaded his rifle, while Leo kept firing. Eric looked over the log, and hit an ork in the shoulder, which Leo quickly finished off. There was about seventeen left, and they were charging en masse. Eric pulled out his knife, and stabbed an ork in the eye that got a little too close. They were greatly outnumbered here though, and the outcome was almost completely in their favor. Eric finished reloading, and capped another in the head while Leo kill another with a few rounds, then he had to reload. The orks were turning their cover into splinters; they had to get better cover. Eric shifted to a tree, while Leo shifted to a small ditch near a bush. Eric quickly reloaded, shifted around, and hit an ork in the thigh, or whatever was there where the thigh is supposed to be. Leo looked up, and finished off another ork.

_I hope the other brothers are having better luck than us right now. _Eric thought to himself as he reloaded. Then another ork came around the tree, and pounded Eric to the ground. Leo saw this, and shot the ork off of Eric, who then returned the favor, by shooting the head off of an ork that was to the side of Leo.

"Thanks!" Leo yelled

"Anytime except lunchtime!" Eric yelled in reply.

They fought like this for about fifteen more minutes, before Eric ran out of ammo for his sniper, and had to switch to his knife if they got close. They had taken another five, before gunfire from the side of the orks caught them with their pants down. They were mowed down before any of them could even turn to see their attackers. Some space marines came out of the brush, cautiously making their way to the scouts. Brother Captain Harculd stepped out of the foliage. He then reached Leo, and offered a hand, which Leo graciously accepted.

"We heard the party, and thought we weren't invited, so we decided to crash it."

You can crash my parties anytime brother captain." Eric replied, heading back towards HQ.


	6. Chapter 5: Out of the frying pan

**Short chapter, and for that, I have put in two chapters. As for the battle scenes being more like field trips, that was a light skirmish, that's why he was joking around, and no, I didn't get the squiggoth killing stunt from lord of the rings, I don't even like that show, too much sorcerorey and betrayl there, but the death I like!**

Chapter 5: Out of the frying pan… 

"Congratulations brother Eric and Leo, you made me proud!" Sergeant McKenzie shoutedas they walked out of the drop ship.

"Thank you brother sergeant." Eric replied, taking off his armor. Leo was still looking around.

"Where's Justin and Teran?" Leo asked, cocking his head to the side.

"They were called to another mission on the far side of the planet, let's take a look at how their doing."

The sergeant walked over to a view screen, and turned it on. It showed beautiful landscape, but only for the first thirty seconds. The camera zoomed in closer, and Eric and Leo could see what the actual landscape looked like. It had craters that looked the size of small ponds, almost all the trees were either burning or toppled over. They could then see their fellow brothers, getting pinned in a trench, they were firing mad, but they could tell they were losing, and apparently the brother sergeant of the 3rd company was dead, or they would have called for reinforcements long ago. McKenzie just looked on, with fear in his face.

"It wasn't like this when I sent them down there, they just wanted them for a simple hit and run mission, like you guys did."

Eric then caught site of Justin and Teran, they had barely made back to the lines, as the orks started firing on them. They then set themselves on the wall of the trench, and started firing along with the others. Eric then started heading back to the drop ship.

"Where do you think you're going?!" McKenzie asked as he started storming away.

"To save my friends brother sergeant!"

"Stop right now!"

Only the training that he had been through made him stop. Those people were brothers to him, and he wasn't about to let them die.

"We can't have you going on a personal vendetta around here because some of your brothers get killed, it happens all the time!"

"You would know from experience brother sergeant?" Eric asked, obviously pissed off. It stunned the sergeant for awhile, and then a brother captain came by, other than for a bit of red hair cut in a crew cut, he looked almost exactly alike to McKenzie.

"He would know because he's been there, and had to kill some of them when they succumbed to chaos brother scout!" The new brother yelled, he then went and stood by McKenzie.

"I also understand your passion to go and risk, if not give, your life to keep them alive, I would probably do the same thing if in your situation, but we have to keep our heads. My name is Granger brother captain of 1st company." The captain finally finished, and Eric had stiffened at the mention of first company, it was the most experienced company in the chapter.

"Brother sergeant McKenzie, if you will, I still have a few slots left to take down, your scouts have proven to bee a valuable asset, on scouting, camouflage, and, if necessary, front up combat, I would like to requisition them to my company. We are going to help 3rd company get the hell out of there"

Eric felt elated inside, and so did Leo, the thought of being put in first company was very spectacular, only the most veteran of warriors ever made it to first company.

"If you wish brother captain Granger."

McKenzie then nodded to Eric and Leo, who were about to board the drop ship.

"Wait, we're going in the hard way gentlemen!"

_Oh great, drop pod, I hate drop pod! _Eric thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 6: Lending a helping hand

**I hope this one doesn't sound like a field trip, cause then you'd all be learning something, and god forbid that :-) **

**Chapter 6: Lending a helping hand**

Four squads of first company landed, and came out guns blazing. Brother Captain Granger was at the front of the pack, holding his power sword in one hand, and a plasma pistol in the other. Eric and Leo were near the back of the group. Their orders were to go and scout ahead, find out who was in charge of the whole thing, and if possible, take him out. This was their challenge, if they could somehow manage to take out the war boss during a full scale attack, then they would be accepted into the fold. It wasn't going to be easy though, there was very little natural cover, so they would have to somehow bypass all the battles, while lending an invisible hand. They had standing orders to help fellow brothers if in the position to help without compromising their position, and if they need any help.

Eric and Leo made their way up, Eric sniped a few orks in the head, but other than that, didn't get into any battles. The finally got up to the trenches, and saw Justin and Teran. The carefully made their way to the trenches, doing a combination of crouching and walking. The finally made it to Justin and Teran. Teran's armor was pretty much useless right now, riddled with bullet holes, Eric doubted that would stop anything now, as for Justin, he was bleeding from his left leg, but he was fine. Teran finally saw Eric and Leo.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys!"  
"Likewise Teran, quick, grab Justin, we got a job for us to do!" Eric replied, pointing to Justin, who was still oblivious of them being there. A quick punch to the shoulder snapped him out of it. He saw Eric and Leo, but only smiled and followed their lead. They made their ways to the sideline once again, and continued forward. Eric had to stop, and cap a couple of orks that were double teaming a lonely brother. He then continued forward. They got to the only reasonable natural cover, a hill with three dead trees on it. They quickly gathered up, and spread dirt on each other, then Eric lay prone, while the others crouched and watched his back. 

Eric scanned the field, but all he saw was minor ork squads, and the occasional armored nob. He then looked further to his left, and saw what looked like a giant manufacturing plant. It was huge, with giant pillars coming out of the front of it, and from the paint job the orks had given it, blood red and yellow, Eric's only guess was that their target was in there. Eric got up, and patted each of his fellow brothers, and pointed towards the manufacturing plant, they understood, and followed his lead. They quickly made their way to the doors of the manufacturing plant.

_Strange for an ork war boss to hide out in a building when a battle is going on outside. _Eric thought to himself, then all of them heard a deep rumbling coming from inside the door. Leo caught on first.

"Scatter!" Leo yelled, as everyone dove to the side. The doors exploded outwards with such a force that it would have easily killed them had they still been there. A mega armored nob squad came out, and started firing on the scout squad. Eric didn't even engage, he ran past them, but one of the nobs saw this, and went after him, but was being shot in the back from Teran, it then turned back towrads him.

"Go, Eric, finish the mission, we'll hold them off!" Teran yelled as Eric looked back and nodded. He then continued inwards.

Eric was inside now, and it was a lot darker than he had imagined, but darker the better, for now he had the advantage of surprise. He looked around, and saw the arms that put together, something he couldn't tell from where he was, and packed it into a box. The place was huge, with Pillars going through the roof, and conveyor belts taking the boxes somewhere undetermined. The walls were a mix of black and green, with a single red line running through them on each wall. On the floor was a giant blood bath, blood was everywhere, the walls, the floor, the stairs, and some cases, the roof. Eric looked around, and spied an office complex about two floors up, but instead of taking the stairs, he holstered his rifle, and started climbing one of the pillars.

Once he reached the office complex, he looked inside. He saw a giant mechanical figure towering over a civilian, and apparently asking for something.

"Me and my boys need these here boom thingys to be taken to the rocket thingy, and you're going to do that humie!" The war boss said, swinging his giant claw around.

"Why should I do this for you, you're just going to kill me later!" The civilian said, showing a lot of backbone showing up a war boss. Eric readied his rifle against the window, and waited for the war boss to turn around, so I could get a clear shot.

"You will get dead even faster if you don't do as I say humie!" The war boss said

"Forget it!" The civilian replied.

The war boss roared, and picked up the civilian, smashing him against the ground a few times, and then throwing him at the door, straight at Eric. The corpse of the civilian went right through the door, landing on him, and forcing Eric from my position on the door. He flew backwards into a crate. He was dazed, but then looked to his right, to find enough explosives to level this entire facility in all the boxes. His crash had not gone unnoticed, for the war boss came out, and started charging Eric.

"You mine spacy boy!" He yelled

Eric dived to the right, barely avoiding the giant claw of war boss. The war boss came at Eric again, this time, firing his kustom shoota. Eric dived to the right again, this time, sliding off the edge, losing his rifle, and almost his knife, which he caught with one hand, and grabbed the ledge with the other. The war boss came over to the edge, and laughed at Eric.

"Not so tough now eh spacy?" The war boss then raised one foot, and was about to bring it down, when Eric let go of the edge, and fell. He then took out his knife, and tried to plunge the knife into anything, he finally caught on a crack between the pillars, stopping him so violently, that had he not been genetically altered, his bones would have surely broken. He looked up, to see the war boss roar, and start firing on his position. The bullets couldn't hit him from where he was, but they were getting really close. He looked to his left, nothing of use. He then looked to his right, and saw a conveyor belt. He swung on his blade until he got enough momentum to jump from the pillar he was at, to the conveyor belt. He landed on the conveyor belt, and was almost carried off by it. He then got back up, but alas, no weapons.

Eric looked up to see the war boss still firing on him. He looked around, and looked at the boxes. Eric then got an idea, he opened one of the boxes, and looked at the type of explosives. It was kind he had not been trained with, and it looked like shooting it was out of the idea, since he had smashed into a box of these, and they had not gone off. He then took out an explosive, and fiddled with it for awhile, until he found the arm button. He then noticed something, the shooting had stopped.

_Oh shnap! _Eric thought, as the war boss came crashing through the roof of the floor he was on. Laughing, as if to say 'take me on, I dare you!', and started firing on Eric's position. Eric grabbed a bomb, and threw it at the war boss. It hit him with an explosive force. It made the war boss step back. Eric took the distraction to his advantage, and grabbed two more bombs. He armed them, and threw them. They both hit the war boss, but other than making him step back, they weren't doing anything, but Eric had a backup plan. He grabbed four more, primed them, and threw them past the war boss. They hit the pillar behind him, and it started to collapse, right on top of the war boss. It landed on him with a mighty crash, and the whole building was shaking. The war boss was still alive though, squirming to get out from under the pillar. Eric then grabbed the last explosive from the box, armed it, and shoved right next to the un-armored part of the war boss's head, and set it for ten seconds. Eric then ran for the door. He heard the explosion over the rumbling, and the manufacturing plant began to shake even harder. Eric sprinted towards the exit.

Eric made it to the exit, but saw a pillar falling right for the door. He grabbed another box that had fallen, tore it open, armed a bomb, put it back in the box, and kicked it towards the door. The pillar landed on the box, and exploded, throwing Eric back, which he quickly recovered. The explosion had blown away part of the pillar, not all of it, but enough to be able to squeeze out. He got outside, and saw the battle still raging on. The orks were losing badly by now, even the nobs were dead. Eric looked around for his teammates, and saw Justin…lying on the ground, blood coming from his face, and his leg thrown a couple feet away. He then spotted Teran, he was shot at least ten times point blank range into the chest, and then sliced across the throat. He looked around a bit more, and saw Leo, lying on the ground, but his chest was still rising up and down. Eric ran over to his fallen brother. He knelt by his head, and held it up so Leo could see him. He had been stabbed through and through four times, one really close to the neck, but the majority in the upper torso.

"Did you get him?" Leo asked, spurting blood from his mouth, and blood seeping into his eyes. Eric was close to tears.

"Yeah….I got him…"

"Good...we did it...we're brothers."

With that, Leo gave one more spurt of blood, before going limp in Eric's arms. Eric lay there for a few minutes, holding Leo's dead body in his arms.

_This was only our second mission, why, WHY!_ Eric shouted to himself in his mind.

Pretty soon the battle was done, and a few space marines had made their way to Eric. Eric remained standing there, hands clenched into fists. Pretty soon, brother captain Granger came up to him, and put an armored glove on his shoulder.

"They fought well brother Eric. They died honorable deaths." Granger said. Eric shrugged off the hand.

"Death means nothing to me, living does." Eric replied, and worked his way through the crowd of space marines that had now formed around him, leaving Granger to think about what he had said.


	8. Chapter 7: the next step

**I know I'll probably get people who will say this is incorrect in some way or another. I have read up on space marines, and I know that each chapter recruits initiates different, so nothing here can be incorrect because they are doing it their way. **

**Chapter 7: The next step**

Eric stepped into the training pit. It was the same training pit that he, Leo, Teran, and Justin had fought in when they were just 13, and had actually won. The thought of his past brothers was too much a pain to remember, so he put it to the back of his mind. Now he walked in here to become one of them, an actual brother.

Eric walked up to brother sergeant McKenzie. McKenzie turned around, his face deep with sorrow. All the rows on either side were space marines that were currently on ship. They didn't want to miss a new brother coming into the mix, and such a prestigious one at that. Once word had spread around, Eric's nickname was now 'War killer' for what he did to the ork war boss. The sergeant opened his mouth to speak.

"Brother Eric, you know why you are here, my question is, do you think you are ready?"

"Brother Sergeant, I was born ready."

McKenzie smiled slightly at that remark, and brought out brand new suit of power armor. He then let Eric step up to inspect it.

"Your black carapace is ready, so you may put it on at your leisure, I will let you know though, the maintenance of this armor is your responsibility, so take good care of it." The sergeant finished, and smiled, he then held out his hand.

"Welcome to the chapter…brother."

Eric shook the sergeant's hand, then a booming voice came from across the training pit.

"Indeed, welcome to the chapter brother!"

Eric looked back to see who it was. He was adorned flashy armor, with a ton of medals. He had a bit longer hair, just a bit past his ear. He was black, and had steely blue eyes, with a caring face. On his left arm was a huge cannon of sorts, looked like it could blow this entire ship to hell if he wanted to. The man finally reached where Eric and McKenzie were, and looked over to see McKenzie in a deep bow. Eric looked at the man, who just stared at him, and laughed.

"Do not be afraid brother, I am Aviran Cardion, night lord of the dark watch."

Eric immediately went into a deep bow, he knew the night lord, which is what dark watch calls their chapter masters, was a very important person, if not the most important person in the entire chapter. He then motioned for Eric to stand up, which he did.

"I have been hearing things from you, 'war killer', is it true, that you took on a ork war boss and not only lived, but killed him, allowing for a great morale decrease in the ork army?"

Eric rubbed his shaven head.

"Well, I don't like to brag…"

At hearing this, Aviran laughed, and then spoke again.

"When you can do that at the scout level, that is a bragging right, and consider it well won."

Aviran then placed a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Welcome to the chapter, I expect great things from you."

He started to walk away, but Eric had one more question.

"Night lord?"

He stopped.

"Yes?"

"What is the weapon mounted on your arm?"

Aviran turned around, and walked back up to Eric, and held his arm up in the air.

"I was once a space marine, like you are now becoming one. I was force commander of 1st company, and the chapter master was getting old, and was about to go out in one final battle, and he had named me his successor. He died the same battle I was fighting, so I was immediately promoted to chapter master. Before I could go into leading my men into battle, a chaos predator shell landed too close to me, and ripped off my right arm. After the battle, the techs saw fit to outfit me with a weapon worthy of the night lord, so they made a miniature version of the deathstrike cannon, not as powerful as the titan class ones, but enough power to take out half this fleet. Enough explanation for you brother?"

"Yes sir." Eric replied. Aviran just gave a quick smirk, and walked off. McKenzie soon arose.

"If he says that we can expect great things from you, consider it a blessing."

Eric nodded, and the sergeant outfitted him with the armor, telling him how to put things on and off, and then finally presenting him with his bolter rifle. Eric walked around a bit, getting the feel of the armor. He then stood at attention in front of brother sergeant McKenzie. McKenzie smiled, his face filled with pride and satisfaction instead of sorrow and sadness at the loss of the other three scouts under his command. Brother captain Granger than walked up to Eric, and smiled.

"First of all, congratulations on becoming a brother, as of now, you are in 1st company, consider it official." Granger said, thrusting some papers towards Eric. Eric read them over, and then handed them back to the Brother-Captain.

"You were a great warrior as a scout; my guess is that will only triple as a fellow brother. Come; let me introduce you to the rest of the squad you will be in."

Granger started to walk away, and Eric looked back at brother sergeant McKenzie.

"My job is done Eric, may the emperor lead your path." McKenzie then walked away, as did the other space marines that were there. Eric followed Granger through a couple of hallways, and down one floor, to their floor. Granger then walked into a dorm, with Eric in tow. The marines were cleaning their armor; some were playing some firsch, a chess like game where the whole point of the game is to get the most territory to overwhelm your opponent. The sergeant was in the corner, cleaning his gun. Upon seeing the brother captain enter the room, they all stood up, and stood at attention. The brother sergeant then walked over to the brother captain.

"Brother Captain, I was not noted of your coming. It was said you were in a meeting with the night lord on our possible attack to cripple the rest of the ork resistance."

Granger just nodded, then spoke.

"I was over watching the birth of a new brother. Eric Gran, you may know him as 'war killer'."

The sergeant stiffened with the mention of Eric's nickname, along with the rest of the brothers there.

"_The_ war killer sir?"

"One in the same, Eric, I must leave you now. I must go talk to the night lord on our possible attack vectors; I will be seeing you on the battle field."

Granger then walked away, and the rest of the marines went back to what they were doing. The sergeant came forward.

"Well, Eric, welcome to 2nd squadron of the 1st company. I hope your reputation precedes you. My name is Velin, but my brothers just call me V, as may you. I want no brother sergeant stuff, it sort of separates me from my brothers, and I don't want that, so let me show you the rest of the squadron. We are a tactical squad, made for any encounter, and easily adapt to any situation. Over there, cleaning his armor is Jask; he handles the rocket in the group."

Jask waved at Eric, and continued to clean his armor. V then continued to point out the other four people that were there.

"That one playing firsch, on the left side and losing, is Garter; the one on the other side is Drek."

They both waved at Eric, and continued to play their game.

"The one in the corner is Nathen, he handles the flamethrower, but we just call it the scorcher."

Nathan didn't wave, but continued to stare at the firsch board.

"And last but not least, Grant, over there."

Grant was standing by Nathan, watching the board with him.

"We have a rigorous training, being in the 1st company and all, only the best of the best get here…"

V was about to continue when brother-captain Granger came bursting through the door, everyone stood at attention. He then looked at Eric.

"Sorry, no time to train you on squad tactics, straight to the field test, gear up, we move out in two minutes!"

V then spoke up.

"What's the problem brother captain?"

Granger just stared at him, and then answered.

"Eldar…"

Granger then left, to get the other squad ready. V then shouted at everyone to get their stuff, and they were out of there with in thirty seconds, and heading towards the drop pods. Once they reached the drop pods, and got in, V whispered to Eric.

"Just listen to me kid, and we'll get through this, training or not."

Then Eric heard the muffled thump of the drop pod ejecting, and then they were hurtling towards Heroniden IV.


	9. Chapter 8: hell hole

**Now, I want to remind everyone that I am portraying these marines as real people, and there fore, real people make mistakes. No matter how genetically modified. **

**Chapter 8: Hell hole**

The drop pod hit ground, and opened to show three armies fighting each other, the orks, the elder, and the all mighty space marines. The light of the two suns came in fast as the drop pods doors fell open. Explosions, fire, and the occasional hurling body across the landscape, you couldn't miss the battle if you tried. Eric jumped out, gun at the ready, the squad made its way forward. Once out, Eric could see they had brought in 1st company terminators. Hulking soldiers with their thunder hammer and their storm shield, they slowly made their way across the battle field. Behind them, were more squads of first company, and from one of them, came brother captain Granger, rushing forward, passing most of the brothers working their way inward. Eric and his squad could see the eldar fighting the orks, but at the same time, they were also fighting their brothers, and this they couldn't allow. Positioned here was fourth company of dark watch; they were to hold the mine filled with unknown minerals, in an effort to use them to their advantage. So far, they held the entrance, but time wasn't on their side. Eric made his way forward, sticking close to the sergeant, in hopes of learning new things from the more experienced marine. V had his chainsword in one hand and his pistol in the other. He was firing randomly into the fray, in hopes of scoring a lucky kill. Eric started firing, and on about his fourth burst, he hit an eldar guardian in the throat, causing it to clutch its throat and fall over dead. Eric's squad finally made it to fourth company, and hunkered down beside them. Meanwhile, the terminators had finally made their way into the battle, and were going mad, killing eldar and ork alike. In an effort to take one of them down, and eldar guardian jumped on his back, and thrust his knife into the terminator's back. He grunted in pain, and tried to get the eldar off of him, but couldn't reach that certain part of his back. Eric saw this, and took careful aim; he shot a burst, catching the eldar with four rounds in the back. It fell off dead, and the terminator went back to killing. Eric then heard someone yell, "Nobs!"

Eric looked to his right to see a fully armed nob squad come bursting into the trench at the black armored brothers. They stabbed two brothers on their way in, and continued forward. Brother Sergeant V rushed forward, and plunged his chainsword into one of the nobs, and turned it on, spraying blood and gore all over everything. Another nob saw this, and rushed at V, Eric took quick, but steady aim, and fired, catching the nob in the head with a four round burst. It fell over, and V looked back and nodded his thanks. Eric returned the nod, and resumed firing on the other nobs that were in the trench. Another brother went down, but they managed to kill the last of the nobs. Eric returned to his firing position on the trench wall. It was going badly for the brothers, under the orks and eldar forces; they were getting beaten to a pulp. V then let out a battle cry, and the rest of the squad charged forward. Nathan firing his flamethrower, and Jask shouldered his rocket in favor of his knife. They first hit the orks head on, sending them flying, and blood and gore flying everywhere. Granger was in the middle of the battle, and losing. Eric caught up to his squad, and took out his knife, but kept his bolter un-slung in his right hand. He stabbed an ork in the in the gut, and shot him in the face. Eric then stopped, and reloaded. An ork came out of nowhere, and leaped at him. He was tackled by Jask, and had a knife put into his eye.

"First rule; don't reload in the middle of melee combat!"

Eric nodded, and then saw Granger surrounded, he looked at his squad, and saw they were handling themselves well, it helped that they were right next to the terminators. Eric made his way to the brother captain.

Eric made it to the brother captain, and lunged at an eldar that had decided to rush him; he plunged the knife into its throat and then tossed it away. Soon, Eric was right next to Granger, fighting off the eldar, and shooting at the ones that were to far off. Soon, the eldar force had been pushed back, and Eric started making his way back towards his squad, before Granger pulled him back.

"Don't you ever do that again brother Eric, your squad is your family, protect it well. I thank you for your help, but your priority is your squad, now go!" Granger said, pushing him off of him, and then rushing into the battle again.

Eric finally made his way back to the squad, and entered into melee combat with the nearest ork. Soon, the space marines were the only force on the battle field standing. V walked up to Eric.

"Where did you go when we needed you?!"

"I was helping the brother captain!" Eric yelled in reply

"Your duty lies in your squad first and foremost brother, get that into your head, and we won't be having this argument again!"

V then walked back toward the mine entrance. The rest of the squad lingered, but then soon followed. After collecting his thoughts, Eric followed as well, and then he met up with Granger.

"What is so important that we had to come down here brother captain?"

"It is easier to show you rather than tell you, I will be showing everyone soon what they fought for today. We lost fourteen good men, including a terminator, this better be worth it" Granger then walked away, with Eric high on his heels.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, a lone figure stood there with an orbital relay, transferring everything to a nearby ship for tactics and coordinates for further attack, he then got up, satisfied with his Intel, ran off down the other side of the hill.


	10. Chapter 9: the harvesting

**Boom baby boom, we have some unknown crap going on here ladies and gents, but not to worry, I have it all planned out. For the emperor is with me, along with his forty billion dollar paycheck :-) **

**Chapter 9: The Harvesting**

Eric walked inside the mine. He saw one whole devastator squad inside, mainly fixed on the door, but some were pointed elsewhere, the roof, a wall. Eric continued on with the rest of his squad, and finally saw what they had come to protect. The crystal glowed an iridescent pink. It looked like a knife with points coming out of the wall. Servitors gathered them up, and put them in a bag. Granger then came forward, and looked at the rest of the space marines.

"This is what we have come to protect brothers! We do not know what this mineral is, but by our readings, if we got this into one of our weapons, it would be more powerful then a titan's deathstrike cannon!"

No one said a word, but Eric could tell that his brothers were marveled at what this mineral could possibly do. Granger continued.

"The servitors will be done in in a short time, until then, this is your home stay brothers! Some other servitors are building a HQ outside; there you will find munitions, food, and your well deserved rest! Eat, drink, and be merry brothers, for tomorrow we fight again!"

With that, Granger walked outside, leaving the others to think over their thoughts. Eric then went to V.

"Brother Sergeant! Permission to head to the HQ!"

"Sure, go ahead brother; we will be with you shortly, just make sure you're there when we need you!'

"Yes V"

Eric then headed outside, and saw the brother captain talking to a man. He was adorned in golden armor, and a helmet with wires connecting to his head. He had a force weapon in one hand, his left, and had an aura around him. Eric immediately recognized this man; he was the chapter's head librarian. Eric got close enough to hear.

"I tell you brother Granger, danger is approaching; it will be here before the day is over." The librarian said.

"If so, then where are they attacking from?"

"I do not know brother, they must have either a psyker or sorcerer with them, and he is clouding my vision."

"Then, if so, can't you tell where the interference is coming from?"

"It would take longer than a day to pinpoint their precise location, and by the time I do, it will be too late."

"I will go warn my men, they should know of this."

"Why not let that brother space marine do it?" The librarian said, pointing over to Eric's hiding place. Eric felt foolish, but stepped out of his hiding spot, and Granger walked over to him.

"Why were you spying on us brother?"

"Merely gathering intelligence on further attacks my lord."

Granger smiled at Eric, and then got an idea.

"If you want to gather Intel for us so bad, why don't you do it for real?"

Granger motioned Eric over to the armory that had been set up. Granger then got a sniper of the wall, and handed it to Eric.

"I trust you won't break this one?"

"No, my lord, as you see it now, is the way it will be returned, save a couple of rounds."

"Go to the top of the hill, if you spot anything, get back here, we can't risk open transmissions here, if there isn't, continue forward. I will warn the men."

Eric nodded, and walked out of the armory, taking a side glance at the librarian on his way by.

Eric made his way to the top of the hill, took out the sniper, and looked through the scope. He could see nothing, not normal nothing, as in too much nothing. The entire area was plain, no grass, just dirt, no trees, no pot holes, no craters, too much nothing. Eric looked even closer, and saw the air waver off to the side. Eric dived to the side, the sniper round catching a chink in his armor, and forcing him to roll sideways. He looked through the scope. The wavering air was gone now, but Eric knew what was going to happen now. He rushed back to the brother captain.

Eric reached the brother captain, who was rallying the troops, and waited for him to finish. Granger then stepped away from the rest of the brothers, and started walking towards Eric.

"What do you have for me Brother Eric?"

"Eldar are right on the other side of the hill sir, using cloaking, and snipers as lookouts."

Granger thought this over, then motioned for Eric to follow him. Eric followed him into the sacred artifact building. There they found the librarian looking over books, and making notes. He didn't look up, but instead said, "So, eldar are right over the hill huh?"

Eric was a bit shocked by him knowing this, but then regained his composure and answered.

"Yes, brother librarian, they are ready to attack at a moments notice."

"And you want to have a small strike force go in there, and eliminate the farseer."

"Yes sir."

The librarian then looked up, and walked over to Eric.

"I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Bernard Gortesk, head librarian for the dark watch, and I have heard things about you war killer."

"Yes sir that time I killed the war boss was a fluke."

"There are no such things as flukes, just fate and destiny, and your fate and destiny has yet to unravel."

Bernard then looked at Granger.

"I think a small task force would be sufficient enough, considering we have the best of the best go."

"Done, Eric, you, V, and Nathan will go, may the emperor be with you."

Eric made his way towards where they were supposed to meet. V and Nathan were already there, cleaning their gear and knives. Nathan looked up to see Eric coming, and then went back to what he was doing. V walked forward to meet with Eric.

"So, you have us lined up for a suicide mission huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much V"

"Well about time, when do we go brother?"

"Anytime with in the next ten minutes."

"Alright, I have to grab some clips, and then we'll go, alright?"

"Fine with me V, I'm already packed."

Eric then looked over to Nathan, who was now just adding a fuel cell into his flamer. Nathan then stood up, and walked over, and stood beside Eric. They waited silently for the brother sergeant to return. When he did, they went around the hill, instead of over it. About after 5 minutes of rounding the hill, V signaled for everyone to stop. He then pointed at what looked like nothing, but Eric looked closer, and could see the air shimmer. Eric aimed his rifle, but then V lowered it, and crouch walked forward. He grabbed the shimmering figure, and slit its throat, holding the wound so the blood wouldn't give them away.

"Ranger" Nathan said, and continued on.

They walked on, and only encountered one other ranger, which they dealt with the same way as the other one. Eric finally found a good vantage point, and set himself up.

"One problem V…how are we going to be able to spot our target?"

"Like so…"

V charged forward, firing blindly. As he shot, however, Eric could now tell where the buildings were, and some guardians, who were now returning fire. Then Eric saw his target. The eldar farseer, she was standing next to what would have to pass as a HQ. She charged forward at V, almost with in staff range. V then started backpedaling like crazy, and the Farseer saw his bluff and started pulling back…too late. Eric shot, but by either luck, or honor, or something unknown, one of the seer council jumped in front of the farseer right when Eric shot, and took the hit dead on in the chest.

"Damn it!" Eric yelled, reloading his rifle, but the eldar were making their way towards them. Eric made a forward motion with his finger, and Nathan started lighting the place up. What few trees there were, immediately started fire, also keeping the eldar back for the moment. V finally made his way back up to them.

"Ok, that was a bust, but at least you got one of them seer council idiots!"

Eric made ready for another shot.

"What are you doing, there is absolutely no way you can get her now!"

"Watch"

Eric focused on the injured seer council member. He was still alive, and when another guardian squad came by to get him out, Eric capped him in the head.

_That's a message to not piss with the space marines! _

"Let's go, we have a war to fight!" Eric said, shouldering his rifle.

"Amen to that brother, Nathan, let's go."

Nathan stopped spraying, and popped another fuel cell in. Suddenly his armor burst outwards, and he hit the ground.

"Sniper!" V yelled.

"Come on, we have to get him out of here!" Eric yelled, pointing to Nathan, who was writhing in pain on the ground. V and Eric both grabbed a shoulder, and dragged him the five minute trip around the hill. When they got back, another fellow space marine noticed them, and called for an apothecary. The apothecary came by and took Nathan from Eric and V's grasp, and carried him off to the stronghold. Granger then came by.

"Status?"

"Afraid not my lord, a seer council member jumped in front of her, and took the shot, he didn't live." Eric replied.

Granger sighed, and scratched his head with a huge armored hand.

"Well, we at least know where they are, we will attack in three hours, make ready brothers."

"Yes my lord!" Eric and V yelled in unison. They wanted to make sure they paid for what they did to their kin.


	11. Chapter 10: Payback

**OK, I know at least some people are reading this, and nothing aggravates me the most then haveing people read, but not review on how they like the story. I want revies people, good or bad, it's just a scroll and a click away, thank, now back to the mindless killing... **

**Chapter 10: Payback**

Eric was in the armory, putting his sniper back on the wall, and slinging his bolter on his back. He then walked over to a bench, and started cleaning his knife. V came by a few minutes later.

"You ready Brother Eric?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"As ready as I'll ever be brother sergeant."

"I've asked you not to say that, it takes me away from my squad."

"I disagree brother sergeant, it shows a sign of respect and for that reason, I will continue to call you brother sergeant."

V nodded in approval, and then motioned with one finger for Eric to follow him. Eric complied.

Outside, all the space marines were double checking their weapons, ammo, and other brother's armor. They were all ready to fight, and die if necessary. Soon, Granger was at the head of the assault force, and he turned around to speak to them.

"My brothers, today will be yet another glorious victory, in honor of the dark watch! We will smite any enemy that the emperor faces! We will crush all traitors and rebellion alike! And we will not falter; we will hunt them down like the infestation that they are! Forward brothers! To glorious salvation!"

With that, Granger let out a mighty battle cry, and the thunder of the space marine's footsteps drowned out the rest of thought. Eric made it forward with his squad. There were about four tactical marine squads, two assault, five devastators, and two terminator squads. Eric wondered why they didn't have any dreadnoughts instead of terminators. The space marine army made its way over the hill…and was greeted by grav platforms, at least twenty, followed by ten of the eldar's viper recon vehicles. The first squad was hit, and lost three brothers right away, but Granger and the rest of the brothers made back to the hill, and fired from the protection of it.

"Devastator one, over the top!" Granger yelled back.

Devastator squad one made its way to the top, and started laying waste with heavy bolters and rockets. Soon, five of the platforms were down, along with two vipers. They suffered casualties, about three marines from that squad were killed before they pulled back to reload. Granger kept sending up devastator squads until their defense was down, and then ordered his brothers to attack.

"Forward brothers! But leave the farseer! She's mine!"

With that, Granger also pulled into the fray. Eric charged forward with his squad, his squad firing bolters, pistols, a flamer, and a rocket into the battle. They met with the eldar force head on. Eric was hit in the head, and hit the ground immediately. Drek pulled him to his feet again, and kept firing. Eric pulled out his knife, and sliced the throat of the closest eldar soldier. He stopped to look around, nothing but chaos. Explosions were going everywhere. Soldiers, eldar and space marine alike, were being thrown through the air, and blood covered the ground already. A member of their seer council came flying at Eric, again, knocking him to the ground. The seer council hit first, slashing his armor, but not penetrating. Eric pushed him off with his legs, and jumped back up. The seer council came at him again, this time however; Eric sidestepped and held out his leg. The seer stumbled over his foot long enough for Eric to plant his knife in his head. Eric then moved forward to V's side, and took out his bolter with one hand, and his knife with the other. V then looked forward, and barely had time to yell, "Incoming!"

A Prism cannon fired through the group, and hit V head on, killing him instantly, and sending Eric flying through the air. He landed on top of another dead brother. He was disoriented, and lay there for while, before another eldar soldier came, and was about to plunge the knife into him, before he was stabbed through and through from a power sword. Granger then pulled him to his feet.

"Get in the fight brother!"

"But the brother sergeant…"

"No time to mourn for his loss now, we are still fighting a battle right now, so get your head in it!" With that, Granger went into the fray yet again. Eric stood there for a moment, before going for his knife…which wasn't there. He looked around for it, but couldn't find it. Eric went to his rifle, and found that it was broken. He threw it on the ground, and looked around, and found the knife that one of the elders had been carrying. He picked it up, tested its weight, and stabbed another eldar in the chest, and kicked him off. He then charged forward, killing three eldar, and a ranger which had been to close and been engaged. He then could see the rest of his squad, they were broken, wondering around, defending themselves, but not each other. He reached them, and pulled them together into a tight circle.

"We have to kill the farseer" Eric yelled, plunging his new found knife into an eldar head.

"The brother captain said not to kill her, that she is his!" Grant yelled in reply.

"I respect the brother captain's orders, but if we don't, we will lose a lot more brothers than necessary, follow me!"

Eric, Jask, Nathan, Drek, Grant, and Garter made there way through the huge battle. Killing any eldar that lay between them and the farseer. They could finally see the farseer, killing some other brothers ruthlessly. She then charged forward, with the rest of the seer council right behind them. After about a minute of fighting, she went back to a relatively safe zone. Eric then saw a webway decloak.

"Move!" Eric yelled, pointing at the webway. Jask nodded, and readied his rocket while the others protected him. He let loose one rocket, which hit the webway with barely any damage, and then let loose another one, which also did little damage. The farseer saw this, and made her way towards the marines. Eric then leaned over to Jask.

"Aim for the actual webway, maybe it will do something!"

Jask nodded, and reloaded his rocket, and aimed, but before he could fire, and psychic force pushed him and his weapon farther back. Eric looked over to see the farseer go after Jask. He lunged at her, and tackled her to the ground, but with a wave of her hand, he was thrown ten feet through the air, and landed on his back, he was up in a second.

"Shoot it now!" Eric yelled, charging the farseer again. Jask got back into firing position, and fired. The rocket hit the webway, and went inside the device. There was no explosion, just a moment of suspense to see if this would work. Soon, the webway didn't explode, but the teleporter beneath it just simply disappeared. The farseer let out a cry, and swung her staff at Jask. Jask dived out of the way, and she hit his leg, swiping his foot clean off. He crumpled on the ground. Eric jumped on her back, forcing her to the ground. The prism tanks were still firing into the battle, and Eric saw one tank point towards him. He jumped off, and stood still. The tank aimed and fired. Before it hit though, he pulled the farseer in front of him. The explosion vaporized her, and left Eric's gloves roasted as he flew through the air yet again. The eldar had seen their leader killed, and were fast losing morale as the marines started pushing them back. Devastator squads started mowing down the prism tanks, and soon, all that was left were a few eldar prisoners. Granger walked over to Eric.

"Brother, I said she was mine."

"It was either her or me brother captain."

Granger gave a grunt, and walked away. Soon, the survivors were rounding up the dead and wound. A few weren't collected, for there was nothing to collect. V was one of those brothers.

Eric was helping sort out the wounded when brother captain pulled him out, and took him to his personal quarters. Inside was brother librarian Bernard. He seemed pleased.

"This is the brother that took that kill away from me Brother Bernard." Granger started.

"I see" Bernard replied.

"I think we know what to do with this one." Granger continued.

"Yes, we do."

They then both turned to Eric, and stared at him for a moment. Granger then looked at him straight in the eye.

"I understand brother sergeant Velin was KIA today, a horrible loss. He will be most missed. We do have a replacement though Brother Eric, and that replacement is you"

Eric stiffened, and then spoke.

"Sir, I don't think I am ready to lead a squad"

"Nonsense" Granger said waving a hand, "I saw you out there, you are a natural leader, and you deserve to lead that squad. Unfortunately, you'll have to do it without Jask for the meantime. It will take time before his bionic foot is put on, and for him to get used to it, so I have assigned the lone survivor of 4th squad over to you. You will be without a rocket, but Harold Bylander is most skilled in demolitions. When you leave, he will be with the rest of the squad, understood?"

"Yes brother captain!"

"Good. Now, the brother librarian and I have military tactics to talk about, we will see you on defense detail. You go to the armory, and get your gear from the racks; it will be marked as 2nd squad."

"Yes my lord."

With that, Eric left Granger's personal quarters, and headed outside. True to his word, Harold was already there, messing with some chemicals, and some wires. Nathan, Drek, Grant, and Garter then walked up to him.

"Congrats on the promotion brother sergeant." Nathan said upon reaching him.

"I didn't want it, not like this." Eric replied. They all nodded in agreement. Eric then looked over to Harold.

"What's he doing?"

Drek looked over to Harold, and shrugged.

"I asked him earlier, and he said he was making explosives his way, and I left it at that."

Eric nodded, and then looked over to him again.

"I want you guys to make him feel like he's part of the group; he is the lone survivor of 4th squad."

Everyone nodded, and left. Eric then went to the armory to get his new gear.


	12. Chapter 11: Giant Killer

**825 hits people...and ten reviews...come on, please press the button. As much as I like writing, I like to be told how I'm doing. Don't make me beg guys.   
**

**Chapter 11: Giant Killer**

Eric entered the armory, and saw his gear outlined with his name on it. He checked it out. Chainsword, plasma pistol, and some upgraded armor, without a helmet. Eric started stripping his armor, and put his weapons on the rack. He then took careful time with putting on the gear, one section at a time, until he had it complete. Eric had finished with in ten minutes, even with the careful steps he took. He looked over to see what remained of his squad cleaning their weapons and gear. He started to walk over, but before he could get to his squad, the brother captain waved him over from the stronghold. Eric walked over, unsure if he was doing what he was supposed to be doing. Eric reached Granger.

"I have a job for your squad brother sergeant." Eric was still not used to that title, but he went along with it.

"We will do it in the name of the emperor brother captain."

Granger smiled, and nodded.

"I know. We are about to leave this hell hole. Once the night lord found out about our battle with the eldar, he sent down more servitors to help with the excavation, step inside." Granger said, motioning for Eric to step inside.

They reached Granger's private quarters, and it was only Eric and Granger this time. Granger then set up a tactical map on a holo projector. He then pointed to a region that was colored green.

"This is the extraction point for the crystals." Granger said, he then pointed to a narrow path colored red and blue.

"This is the transport route; the blue areas were cleared by scouts yesterday. The red parts are hot, more eldar we presume, but if they were with the farseer, then chances are that they are just survivors of yesterday's battle. Still, I want my best brother sergeant on the job, even if it is a milk run, that alright with you Brother Eric?"

"Sir, I will make sure my squad and I do this job to the best of our abilities my lord."

"I knew you would answer that way, get to it, the transport leaves in ten minutes, and then we can all get the hell off this planet."

With that, Eric turned and left, heading towards his squad that was near the mine entrance. Upon him arriving, his entire squad stood up and holstered their weapons. Eric spoke.

"We have us a job to do brothers, it might be a milk run, but then again, it could be an ambush. We are to escort the transport carrying the crystals to the extraction zone. We have a slight tag though, remnants of the eldar base are out there somewhere, so on this entire mission, I want everyone with a buddy, no going anywhere alone, am I understood?"

"Yes brother sergeant!" They yelled in unison, Eric was going to have to get used to that also.

Eric marched his squad down the gorge, the land raider humming as it conversed the wet soil, mainly soaked in blood. The ground sank for every step the heavy space marines took. Everyone was cautious, constantly in radio contact with each other, with the exception of Harold. Eric was in front of the convoy, but slowly made his way back to Harold.

"Lighten up brother. I realize you are going through a horrible loss at the moment, but if you don't lighten up, you just might get my squad killed, and my squad now includes you, so keep your head up and clear until we can give them their proper burial."

"Yes brother sergeant." Harold then picked up the pace and slowly pulled ahead of Eric. Eric then made his way to the front of the convoy. He checked his wrist map, and saw they were just entering the red zone, so he opened a radio channel to his squad.

"Listen up brothers, we have just entered the red zone, so weapons at the ready, be prepared for anything."

They didn't reply, but they all raised their weapons, and started scanning their sectors.

"I have contact!" Harold yelled over the radio. Eric looked at Drek, who was walking with Harold, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Eric then motioned for Harold and Drek to check it out. They went of to the side, into the foliage. About ten seconds later, both Harold and Drek were flung back out of the foliage. The land raider stopped, and the rest of the squad ran to Harold and Drek. Drek was out cold from the impact, but Harold was still conscious.

"Avatar!" He yelled. Everyone looked up, just in time to miss the giant blade of the eldar's manifestation of their war god.

"Go, floor it, and get the crystals to the extraction point!" Eric yelled. The land raider floored it, and sped off into the distance. Eric looked up to see the avatar ready to bring down his blade on his squad. Eric picked up Drek, and rushed him to the side. He then motioned for Nathan to come to him, and for Harold, Grant and Garter to distract him.

"Nathan, you have a flame thrower, and this guy is all about fire. Carry Drek to the extraction point, and if you can, get some reinforcements from the drop ship, now go!"

Eric could tell even through the helmet that Nathan wasn't happy with his decision, but carried out the order anyway, picked up Drek, and continued down the path. Eric then looked back at Garter and Harold, who were firing their normal weapons at it, but mainly just trying to stay alive. Eric ran forward, revving his chainsword, and firing his plasma pistol. After about five minutes of ducking, and diving. Eric had an idea.

"Harold, how many explosives do you have?" Eric yelled, ducking under the massive blade.

"Three sir, all high explosive!"

"Good, try to climb onto the sword!"

"What?!"

"Just do it brother, then plant the charges at its neck, Garter, give him a boost, Grant and I will keep him busy!"

Harold nodded, and made his way to Garter, while Eric ran forward with Grant, and started slicing at the avatar's leg with his chainsword. The avatar gave out a mighty battle cry, and swung its massive blade, decapitating Grant, and sending his remains flying through the air, but gave Garter and Harold an opportunity. Garter threw Harold up, and Harold landed on its blade. Harold then ran up the blade, to its head. He then planted all three explosives, and jumped off. The explosions were fantastic. Red and orange plumes rocketed from the avatar's helmet. It then collapsed onto the ground. Eric then walked up to it.

"Something's wrong."

"What is it brother sergeant?"

The avatar then got up again, and roared. It then swung its blade again, and it was another game of ducking and diving.

"It didn't work! Damn it!" Harold yelled, dodging the blade. All the sudden, four rockets hit the avatar's head, causing it to step back. Eric looked over to see another two squads, led by Nathan, firing on the avatar. The loaded up another volley, and let loose. All four rockets hit the avatar's head dead on. Then the avatar started disappearing. Once it disappeared, Eric walked over to Nathan.

"Nice job brother, did the cargo make it?"

"Yes brother sergeant, Drek will be OK also; he only got a glancing blow."

"I'm afraid Grant won't though…" Eric said, pointing at the remains of Grant, which Harold and Garter were picking up.

Nathan nodded, and stopped and stared at what used to be his combat brother. Eric then motioned for the rest of the squad to follow him to the transport.


	13. Chapter 12: Small trip

**Ok, I am close to about 1000 hits, and I have yet to get another review in the past six or so chapters. I know some people have this story on their alert list, I would like to know how you think the story is coming out, good or bad, I just want to know how I'm doing. Now for barney to come and kill all those that don't review with a wet noodle and a metal pole:-) **

**Chapter 12: Small trip  
**

The dropship was lifting off, and they were heading back to their combat cruiser in low orbit, "space's edge". Eric got a communication about five minutes into lift off. He went to the comm. screen. It was brother captain Granger.

"Nice job brother sergeant, now we can a little rest before the next fight."

"Just pleased to do the emperor's work my lord." Eric replied, shifting uneasily on his heels, which Granger noticed.

"Something the matter brother?"

"Actually, yes brother captain. I lost another battle brother today."

"Ah, yes. I heard about your encounter with the manifestation of the eldar's so called war god. Who was it?"

"It was Grant my lord"

"Oh…very well, I will try to get you another promises, but we have been having trouble finding replacments, so there is no gaurantee that you will get a replacment."

"Yes brother captain."

With that, Eric signed off of the comm. channel, and stared at his squad. They were still his brothers, and he would not let what happened to Justin, Teran, and Leo, happen to them. Suddenly the ship was hit with turbulence, so much that it threw the 200+ pound marines to the ground. Eric ran to the comm. station. The night lord answered.

"Listen up brothers! We have sighted eldar ships; we are attempting to slow them down for the ship carrying the crystals to get away! Hold on tight brothers!" With that, the night lord signed off. Harold walked up to Eric.

"I don't know about you guys, but I hate space combat."

Eric nodded, as the ship took another hit sending them to their knees. Eric and his squad could do nothing but wait and see if they were going to explode. About five minutes later, there weren't any more hits, and it was smooth sailing. Eric opened a comm. channel with the captain of the ship.

"Brother Captain, are we free of the combat zone?"

"Yes brother sergeant, we have the crystals, so we were ordered to run back to mars, to give the techs there these crystals. I feel sorry for the poor brothers that are still stuck there fighting the eldar."

Eric nodded, and signed off. He then walked over to his gear, and started cleaning it. Drek then walked over to him, and sat down.

"So what now brother sergeant?"

"We wait." Eric replied cleaning his pistol.

"I hate waiting, waiting gets people killed." With that, Drek didn't say another word.

* * *

_Three hours later.  
_

The comm. screen came to life. Eric walked over to it, it was brother librarian Bernard.

"If you have a moment brother sergeant, I would like to speak with you in the library."

"Of course brother, I will be down soon." Eric signed off, and holstered his pistol, and headed down to the library.

Eric walked into the library, and was greeted with records, tons of them. He then saw the head librarian, and walked over. The librarian saw this, and looked up from his records.

"Ah, good, you're here. We have some things to discuss." The librarian sat down on a chair, and motioned for Eric to do the same.

"I have been watching you closely Brother Eric. I was wondering, what did you do before you became a space marine?"

"Well, all I did was my school work, played football with my friends, and do chores at my home. It was a pretty boring existence."

Bernard nodded, and looked down at his records again.

"Have you ever thought of ever killing any of your brothers or friends?"

"Hell no brother librarian!"

"Ok, have you ever had a premonition, or have things fall around you when they are squarely on a surface?"

"Only when I slammed the door at home."

"Ok, for I think you could be the next librarian."

"Me sir?"

"Yes you, there is no way you could have beaten that warboss without psychic help, nor the eldar war god."

"Or maybe I'm just good at what I do brother librarian."

Bernard was going to say another comment, but then a message came over the speakers.

"All brothers prepare for dropping, we will declare this a hot zone at mars, and it will be such. All brother sergeants, prepare your teams!"

Eric looked at the librarian, and nodded his farewell, but before he got to the door, the librarian said something.

"Knowledge speaks, wisdom listens."

Eric stopped for a second, and then went to his squad.

Eric reached his squad, and saw they were already putting on everything, finishing last minute maintenance on their armor and weapons. Eric walked in, and they all looked at him as he grabbed his chainsword, and held it in one hand. He then spoke.

"You all heard the announcement, which means we do as such. I haven't gotten a replacement for Grant yet, so we will have to do with what we have. Garter and Drek, and Harold and Nathan. I will walk at the front. All we have to do is escort the crystals to the techs. I don't know who will be carrying them, but guard him with your life. Never, ever think that any mission is a milk run, and you will leave here alive, understood?"

"Yes brother sergeant!" They yelled in unison, soon, they were all on the dropship, and heading towards mars.


	14. Chapter 13: traitors

**Alright, just thought I would clear up some things with the most recent reviews...**

_Tanks60808: _**Granger isn't the one with the deathstrike cannon, that's the night lord of the chapter...**

_Extartius: _**Yeah, I guess, but I can see you only went up to chapter 1, so you should read on, there's plenty of actuon, although not entirely accurate. Like you said, I'm still young, and learning about warhammer, so I will try to keep up my studies of warhammer. Mainly what I looked up was how the space marines worked, and not much of anything else...**

**Now back to the senseless killing and the space marines owning people!!!**

**Chapter 13: Traitors**

They all landed without any complications. There was a dreadnought on standby. A little over kill, but if fights broke out, these crystals need to stay intact. Eric walked at the front of the group. Brother captain Granger was carrying the crystals in a special, radioactive shielding container. He was encircled by three squads of tactical space marines, and one squad of assault space marines. Eric could see that anyone on mars at the time had come to see the mysterious crystals. Eric walked slightly forward, and saw at least a battalion of imperial guards standing guard over the door to the laboratory.

_I thought the dreadnought was overkill! _Eric thought to himself. They walked through the door, the assault marines standing guard outside the door with the imperial guard. Soon, a tech priest came over, and laid the box on the table. He opened them up, and the crystals glowed an iridescent pink. The techpriest whistled, and started testing things with it. Density, mass, weight, etc. Just too find out what weapon they could fit it into. Granger then walked up to Eric.

"This is just a little too easy if you ask me. We have the most powerful crystal known to man, and no one has tried to stop us short of the eldar army."

"I know what you mean my lord. I will post my men outside the door."

As soon as Eric said this, there was firing outside the door. One of the imperial guardsmen came through the door and shut it.

"Soldier, what's going on out there!?" Granger asked.

The guardsmen just looked at him, scared beyond all belief, and finally answered, "Chaos." He then collapsed on the floor.

"Brother Eric, get out there, and hold them off, I will get the dreadnought down here immediately!"

Eric nodded, and motioned for his squad to follow him.

_How did they get to mars, we have defenses everywhere around mars. _Eric thought as he went out the door. He saw mainly chaos space marines, or 'traitors' firing on the guardsmen. The assault squad had made its way forward, and was currently engaged with the traitors. Eric's squad immediately opened fire. Taking out four traitors with one volley. Soon, a drop pod had landed, and out came a lumbering behemoth of a machine. It was huge, painted black. Had a flamer and a giant assault cannon on one arm. On the front, in the chest, was a drip of green venom. It charged its way forward, and met the traitors head on, killing without mercy. Eric charged into the fray, and battled alongside the fellow dreadnought. After about ten minutes of fighting, the traitors had been defeated. They had lost fifteen guardsmen, and one fellow brother. The dreadnought was walking away. Eric followed it.

"Quite a battle this time, huh?"

The dreadnought turned to face Eric.

"This is nothing but a lowly skirmish, when you get to a real battle, call me. I have nothing better to do."

He started to walk away, but Eric asked anther question.

"My understanding of dreadnoughts is that you have to severely injured to become one, and then only the most prized fighters become one, how did you die?"

The dreadnought stopped, and turned around once more.

"I died trying to save my friend. I died doing what was right. I died for the emperor. I died because it was my time."

Eric was taken back from this dreadnought, who knew he was dead, but instead of told stories of how he died, or how friends long gone had died, he embraced it, unlike the other dreadnoughts he had heard of.

"Who are you?"

The dreadnought pointed to the drip of venom in the middle of his armor.

"Just call me venom."

He then walked away, scaring the guardsmen that just happened to get too close. Eric walked back to Granger, who was still over seeing the advancement of the crystal. Granger turned his head.

"You're probably going to ask me how the chaos legion got in here in the first place. Good question, we just don't know. From what the guardsmen and our fellow brothers tell us, is that they just appeared out of nowhere. We have also confirmed that these were soldiers of the chaos legion 'world eaters' the most disorganized legion there is. Yet they broke through our defenses. I'm having the tech marines look into it now."

Eric nodded, and looked at his squad. They were covered with blood, and their armor was scratched in several places, but all in all, they were in perfect health. Eric then turned to speak to Granger again.

"How long are we going to be here my lord? This could take years."

"We have to stay here until 65th karskin regiment can get here from Kilarento, they had a bloody fight over there, and I feel for them, but we space marines are better off bringing the fight to people, not babysitting some techs. They should be here with in three days, until then, go have some R&R, we all need it."

Eric saluted, and left. Instead, he ordered that his men have some R&R, and headed back to the ship. He found venom, shut down in his chair. Upon entering the room, Venom immediately activated.

"What is it brother Eric?" He asked his voice cold and metallic.

"I wanted to hear more about you, you're the first dreadnought that I have seen, and I just want to know more."

Venom motioned Eric to sit down in the chair next to him. Eric felt a little uncomfortable, but got over it, and sat down.

"My real name," He began, "is Drago Venorn. I was technically KIA while fighting the chaos legion, 'Emperor's children'. My friend, Grinder, was with me at the time. We were told to hold the space port at all cost."

Venom went on for some time, including his death, and how they saw him fit to become a dreadnought. Eric had lost track of the time, and wanted to make sure his squad got some rest, and was alert the next day, should Chaos decide to rear its ugly head again.

"It's been nice Venom, really, but I have to get my squad, and make sure their rested."

"I understand, may the emperor be with you."

Eric nodded his way good bye, and went out the ship, to find his squad standing around by the laboratory. They were talking, their guns held limply at their sides. Eric marched up to them.

"Alright brothers, I want you all rested for tomorrow, never know when the chaos will attack again, so lets go."

"Yes brother sergeant!"


	15. Chapter 14: Relocation

**Pretty big fight seen ladies and gentlemen...Prepare for some ownage!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 14: Relocation**

Three days had gone by, with nothing more than a few small fire fights here and there from chaos appearing out of nowhere. They weren't presenting much a threat at the time, and the 65th karskin regiment was due to arrive anytime now. Eric would be glad to get off this rock, for even with all the new technology they could amass from those glowing rocks, boredom is worse than death to a space marine. The drop ship for the karskins arrived early afternoon. Many of the soldiers wore upgraded armor, night/ thermal vision goggles, laser sighted plasma weapons. Almost all of them walked with a limp. Eric went forward to help them with their gear. After getting all the gear off the ship, and into the appropriate armories, brother captain Granger called down a dropship. Granger sent out one more set of scouts, to see if there was any chaos presence out of their immediate line of sight. Eric was packing his gear on the dropship when Granger called for him. He went running, and saw Granger in his makeshift quarters, looking over a tactical area eye. (TAE). It was an implant in all scouts that allowed for the commanding brother to see exactly what the scouts could see, it was mainly Dark Watch that had this implant.

"Take a look at this; I don't know how we missed it."

Eric walked over, and saw a humongous warp gate, spawning chaos soldiers from the legion word bearers. The scouts also had a line of sight of the chaos lord in charge of the whole operation.

"Brother scout Wesley, do you have a clear shot at the chaos lord?" Granger asked, looking intently on the screen.

"Negative sir, we can see him, but it's too risky a shot, chances are we miss, and even if we do hit, we can't guarantee a kill hit, over."

Granger rubbed his head, and then sighed.

"Alright brothers, pull back, this is a job for the karskins."

"Yes, my lord!"

Granger then turned off the TAE, and turned back to Eric.

"So this is where they have been coming from. My only question is how did we not see it on earlier recon missions?"

"The warp works in mysterious ways my lord; it could be possible that it was cloaked somehow."

Granger rubbed his chin in thought, and then picked up his sword and pistol.

"If what the scouts are getting is the real deal, their picking for a fight, a fight the karskins can't win alone. Relay my orders brother sergeant, we stay and fight until that warp gate stands no more!"

"Yes my lord!"

Eric rushed out, and met with his squad at the dropship, who were just getting on.

"Change of plans brothers! We have us some traitors to slaughter!"

They looked at each other, confusion apparent in their motions, but they obeyed. They grabbed their weapons, while Eric went around, and informed the other sergeants of what was happening. Soon, they had every first company space marine currently on station at mars, behind a makeshift wall, and ready to attack. Granger then met with the coronal of the 65th karskin regiment.

"If what you are saying is true force commander, this is going to be one hell of a battle."

"It is true coronal, just look off into the distance their." Granger replied, pointing off into the distance. The coronal could see smoke, and tiny figures massing at the edge of the horizon. The coronal grunted, and then motioned for one of his subordinate officers to step forward.

"Tell the men no time for R&R, we have us some chaos to slaughter!"

"Yes sir!" disappointment apparent in the young officer's voice. Soon, all that were deemed battle ready from the karskins were on the wall as well. Soon, the earth started to tremble, and some of the karskins jumped, but they then looked back to see a three ton dreadnought walking up on them. Eric and the rest of the space marines smiled at this as they stayed at their post. Soon, they could make out more clearly what the shapes were, good old fashioned traitors, with older type bolters, and less effective armor, it would be a slaughter. Eric then looked farther behind them, and saw for the first time, what a dreadnought looked like when it was built for chaos. This one looked similar to the space marine dreadnoughts, but it constantly spit out bile and flames at random, sometimes hitting its own soldiers, and then walking over their corpse. Some of the other brothers saw this, and readied their rockets. Suddenly, grenades started pouring over the wall, not doing much damage, but mainly an annoyance. Cultists were running to the front of the pack, firing grenade launchers. Eric took aim, and shot a cultist right in the mid section. He went down, but the other cultists took no notice. The cultists were with in range now, and most of the brothers and karskins opened fire. Almost all the cultists were mowed down immediately. Venom then stepped up over the wall, and started laying waste to anything in front of him. He stood in front of the wall, providing more cover for the karskins, who were more vulnerable right now. Experienced as they were, they were no match for the space marines, and therefore, less effective. Venom pretty much took care of most of the traitors, but they were getting close. The chaos dreadnought was in range, and the brothers fired with their rockets. It hit the dread dead on, but did little or nothing to it. Venom was taking hits from small arms fire, and was returning it with a little auto cannon fire. Pretty soon much of the chaos force was done, and the stragglers were being picked off. Before they could celebrate though, Eric saw another force heading their way, this time it looked like it was comprised of mostly possessed and predators. Eric informed Granger at once, and they were on the wall once more. This time, venom pulled back behind the wall. The armor would protect from most projectiles, but not twenty predator shells. Soon, they were being hit, losing men. Mainly karskin, but a few brothers as well, their deaths will be mourned. Eric could tell that unless they got the crystal to safety, it would be compromised. He slowly made his way to Granger, who was busy firing at the possessed traitors. He then ducked down, and looked Eric in the eye.

"What is it Brother Eric?"

"My lord, unless we get the crystal to safety, this position will be compromised with in a few minutes!"

Eric and Granger covered their heads as a predator shell land a little too close. Granger then spoke up.

"I'll have the techs get it to the dropship, but its vulnerable terrain from the lab to the dropship, there is no way we can cover them over the distance!"

"Oh yes we can my lord! Watch!"

Eric then let out a mighty battle cry, and his squad charged forward at the incoming chaos. Granger just looked on at them as they charged to their deaths.

"May the emperor favor you brothers!"

Eric charged forward, with his squad and brothers following him closely. Nathan had his flamer out, and was ready to start spraying. Garter was firing his bolter, same with Drek. Harold was priming some grenades, ready to throw them. Just as they started reaching the oncoming army, Eric yelled, "In the name of the emperor!"

Eric's brothers yelled in unison and pulled out their knives. They rammed them head on, sending the possessed flying.

"Forward, these are but pawns in a much bigger game! Forward brothers, cut the head off the snake!"

Eric and his team got a huge morale boost from this, and started running forward. Just knife and go to anyone that got too close. Suddenly a possessed jumped over Eric, and ran towards Drek. Drek, with one swift move, pulled out his bolter, and sprayed in a wide arc. Garter stood by him and did the same. They then charged forward, reloading as they went. Eric simply clubbed the possessed with the dull end of his chainsword, and kept going. By fate, or by a miracle, Eric whole squad made it through to the other side…to face about twenty predators. Harold then ran forward.

"I got this one brother sergeant!"

Harold ran forward, avoiding the shots being fired from the predator's side cannons. He then jumped onto one of the predators, and plunged a grenade right into its cannon. He then jumped off, and the cannon exploded outwards, also sending some of the explosion into the control area, frying its systems, rendering it useless. Harold then ran to the next one, and did the same thing. Soon, everyone charged forward, managing to dodge the bolts, and getting on top of the tanks. Nathan opened the hatch and plunged his flamer in. He then sprayed and melted most of the systems. Garter and Drek both jumped onto separate tanks, and opened the hatch and sprayed inwards, killing the pilot. Eric then looked forward, and saw what was causing the problem, the warp gate. He charged forward, ignoring the tanks that were to either side of him. He was then him in the chest with a mighty sword, which made him double over on the ground. Eric then looked up to see a chaos lord staring him in the eye. He snarled and then spoke.

"So, you think you can just run up here and blow my entire plan and gate to hell! Well, I think not!"

He then heaves his sword above his head, and is brings it down…a moment too late. Eric rolls to the side, and gets up. He then brings his chainsword to bear. The chaos lord laughs and points at the chainsword.

"You think that can stop the mighty power of chaos imbedded in this sword? You loyalists are more pathetic than I thought!"

Eric charged forward, lunging his sword at the chaos lord. The chaos lord dodged to the right, and swung his sword horizontally. Eric ducked, and hit the lord in the face with the dull end of the sword. All this did was anger the chaos lord. Eric's squad mates had made it to him, but before they could fire a shot, a chaos lord appeared out of nowhere, and hung them in the air. They could do nothing but hope they weren't going to be killed. Eric was distracted by this, and the lord swung his sword, and sent Eric flying five feet. He got up, and held his sword diagonally in order to block the lord's next attack. Eric was being pushed back, parry, block, parry, block. Eric then rolled forward, and ended with a kick to the mid section of the lord. The lord stepped backwards, and Eric spun around to his back. He went to slash the back of his armor, but the lord put his sword over his back and blocked it. Suddenly the lord backed off. Eric looked behind him, and saw the possessed traitors were going berserk, killing their own, and anything in their path. Eric revved his chainsword, but before they could get to them, an autocannon fired over his head and hit the first wave head on. Eric looked back to see Venom charge forward into the horde of possessed. Suddenly Eric was hit in the back, causing him to kneel. He looked back in time to see the lord raise his weapon, and get blown ten feet in the air. Granger then came by, and heaved Eric to his feet.

"The warp gate brother, get it, and this battle will be ours. In the name of the emperor!" Granger then charged at the chaos lord, and they started fighting, but almost equally matched. Eric then saw the sorcerer holdings his brothers, and threw his chainsword at him. It hit with the spikes outwards, embedding itself in the sorcerer's chest. It fell to its knees, but got up quickly, but not quick enough. Eric's brothers were free, and charged the sorcerer, but the sorcerer vanished before they could reach him. Eric then met up with his group. He then pointed to the warpgate.

"Same objective, we need to take it out!"

Harold then pulled out some explosives.

"Fusion bombs, huge explosive used in the Horus Heresy, very effective."  
Eric nodded, grabbed his sword, and they charged for the warpgate. They had to fight through more possessed, but they were too busy killing each other to really bother about the space marines. They reached the gate, and Harold put the explosives on, and then started running really fast. The rest of the squad followed.

"By the way…how big of an explosion do those bombs have?" Eric asked.

"Just keep running!"

Suddenly there was a huge tremor, and Eric looked back to see the warpgate blossom into an array of fiery orange, blood red, and smoke. Harold then tapped Eric on the shoulder.

"That's the initial blast; we have to keep going, now!"

Eric turned and ran. Soon there was another tremor, and Eric looked back while running to see a huge earth wave coming towards them. It hit Eric and his squad like a predator shell. Throwing them in the air, and over the fighting factions. They landed, and all but Eric and Drek blacked out. Eric tried to get up, but found that he was stuck in a hole that his leg had created. Drek was already up, and helped Eric get out of the hole. Eric then looked forward in time to see Granger lop off the chaos lord's head. After the chaos soldiers saw that, they ran back to the protection of their warpgate, which wasn't there anymore. Their armor, gone. Their commander, dead, and now the army, destroyed. Granger walked back, and congratulated Eric before making his way back to the dropship again. Harold and Garter were awake by now, and they made their way to the dropship as well. Eric lagged behind to talk to Venom.

"Hey, brother Venom…Thanks for saving my life back there."

"It was nothing Brother Eric, we are brothers, that is what brothers do, and I'm sure you'll return the favor some day."

Venom then walked back to the dropship. Eric looked back at the scarred battle field. This is one battle he would not soon forget. A battle where it reminded him of his mortality, his strengths, his weaknesses…his restrictions as a soldier. Eric then turned back, and headed to the dropship


	16. Chapter 15: The beginning of the end

**Sorry about the slower and slower updates, I've been having writers block for the past while, and it's taken me quite a bit to write a decent chapter. **

**Chapter 15: The beginning of the end**

_!4 years later, on the planet Grasand._

Cartman walked around with a drink in his hand, and a cup in his other. He was having a wonderful time. There were girls, and dancing, and beer, what else could a man ask for. Out of the blue a man came by and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, this is your birthday, you need to live a little Cartman!"

"Ah shut up D, you need to stop drinking all the beer!"

"Hey, that's what I came for; you don't think I came for your birthday, did you?" D said, a smile coming across his face. Cartman hit him lightly in the shoulder. D laughed and went and talked to some girls in the crowd. Xeno came out of the crowd next.

"Hey! Cartman! Happy 27th birthday!"

"Thanks xeno, I guess I should lighten up huh?"

"Hey, it's your birthday; you're allowed to do whatever you want. Also, when you get the time, I have to show you something, not right now, but later alright?"

"Sure thing xeno."

Cartman then wandered through the crowd, and found tech next. He was messing around with the boom box.

"Tech, stop messing with that! It's the only one I have!"

"Just giving it an upgrade Cartman…there done!" Tech said, standing up and clapping his hands. The sound came through louder and purer than before. Tech then came by and stood by him.

"Since when have I ever let you down, that's your birthday present."

"Sorry tech, thanks!"

Tech patted Cartman's shoulder, and walked off to talk to D. Cartman walked around some more and found Bronco standing quite still, Cartman walked over.

"Hey Bronco, lighten up, it's a party, not a military inspection."

"Sorry Cartman, it's just…being in the militia is hard work, and stressful, I just can't seem to relax."

"Here, have a beer." Cartman says, handing Bronco a beer.

"Thanks, yeah, I'll go have a dance I guess, hey, where's your girl, Jasmine?"

"She's somewhere in the crowd, probably dancing with some guy she doesn't know."  
"Most likely…Is she naked?"

Cartman hits Bronco on the shoulder…hard and Bronco takes a few steps back laughing.

"You know I hate that Bronco!"

"It's why I do it baby, hey look, nachos!"

Bronco then evaporates into the crowd. Jasmine then comes through the crowd and kisses Cartman lightly on the lips.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Jas."

Jasmine was not overly beautiful, but so close it hurt. She had long red hair, and green eyes. She had an angular face, and was well rounded out.

"So, who were you dancing with this time?"

"I was dancing with D, but he got a little too friendly and I left."

"That's D for you, always has to be the chick magnet."

Xeno then burst through the crowd, panting as he reached Cartman.

"Xeno, what's the problem?"

"You have to come see this…NOW!"

Cartman looked confused, but complied. Jasmine followed also. They reached Xeno's little astronomer set up, and there were some pictures on the table, along with a telescope.

"Look at these pictures"

"They're stars…so what?"

"No, look closely, the stars get bigger." Xeno replied, pointing at the pictures.

"The first one is of normal stars, and then this one was from three days ago."

"There are four more stars then usual."

"Yes, and according to science and data, they shouldn't be there at all. Now look at the other two pictures, this one from yesterday, and this one from five minutes ago."

Cartman looked them over, and saw that the stars got bigger, and the one for tonight made them look like the size of a baseball.

"What the hell?"

"Exactly, this goes against everything that we science people have gone for and…Oh my emperor…"

"What is it Xeno?"

Xeno just stared at the sky and pointed. Cartman looked behind him, and saw the stars were actually coming down at an alarming rate.

"Everyone party over, get to your houses, Bronco, help me round up the people!"

"What seems to be the problem Cartman?" Bronco replies, making his way to Cartman.

"That!" Cartman replies pointing in the sky.

Bronco just looks up, then pulls out his sidearm and starts ushering people to go home. Suddenly a huge crash and shockwave came. An object that looked like a diamond in shape came crashing down, skidding four about one hundred feet. Xeno then gets a closer look at it. He then goes wide eyed and looks back at Cartman.

"Chaos!"

Cartman is too shocked to move, but the other party goers aren't. The start running like hell as the top of the pod opens. And something with spikes for hands comes out the top. It heads for Xeno, but Bronco comes around and starts hitting him with an old fashioned ballistic pistol. A whole clip to the head and the creature goes down. They all start running.

"What the hell was that Xeno?" Cartman asks running with his girlfriend in toe.

"Chaos space marines that have been possessed by the warp, therefore changing their physical appearance and their abilities. Making them stronger, faster, bigger."

Cartman nods, and they all start running. When they thought they had gotten far enough away, Cartman looked at Bronco..

"We need some weapons!"


	17. Chapter 16: Revolution

**Writers cramp is the most horrible thing one can even imagine. Even worse than Elmo with a gun... **

**Chapter 16: Revolution**

"Alright, hit the targets…now!"

Eric's squad opened fire on the practice hologram targets. They disappeared as they were hit, and a minute later not one hologram could be seen. Eric now had his two new brothers, Brandon, and Lee. Brandon hefting a normal bolter rifle, but extremely skilled in infiltration from his days as a scout. Lee was holding a rocket for the group, unparallel in the way of a knife. Easily taking on four orks no problem, but those were just orks, there were limits to how much he could do, and the good thing is that he knew his limits.

"Nice job brothers, we are definitely improving!"

"Yeah, and all the extra practice you sign us up for when we're not fighting helps also." Harold replied shouldering his bolter.

"Man, it's been so long since we have engaged in a decent fight. It's all been 'capture this base, capture that base' or 'kill this guy, or kill that guy'." Drek said, wandering over to the showers. Suddenly the night lord's voice came over the speaker.

"All brother captains to the bridge immediately! This is not a drill, all brother captains to the bridge immediately!"

Eric's squad just looked at each other in confusion behind their polar shielded helmets. Granger then came through the door.

"Eric, you're coming also, get your squad suited up, we might be heading into another fight, and then you meet us on the bridge. With that, Granger left, leaving everyone to think what could be so important.

"Man, the last time we had a situation like this is when we got those crystals for the techs back on mars." Garter said, patting his gun in anxiety.

"Yeah, but look what they turned into, upgraded titan cannons, three times the power! Who could have imagined that?" Drek replied slapping Nathan on the shoulder.

"I bet the techs on mars could have." Nathan said finally speaking.

"Alright guys! You heard the brother captain! Get your gear, chances are we're getting shipped out, I need to see what the brother captain needs with me." Eric said grabbing his chainsword of the nearby firing booth. Eric then rushed out the door to the bridge.

Eric reached the bridge, and there was an awkward silence as he entered, it made him feel out of place among the high ranking brothers of dark watch. The night lord then turned his attention to Eric.

"Brother Sergeant, why are you here?"

Granger then stepped forward.

"I requested him my lord, for he is my best brother sergeant, and he should know what's going on at all times, I'm sure you've heard the tales of his squad going on around here."

"Indeed," He said, "anyways, we have a problem in the Tybal system, it's Grasand."

"What about it my lord?" Eric asked. Aviran just sighed, and stared Eric in the eye.

"Brother Eric, our homeworld has come under attack by chaos." Eric was too shocked for words, this ship had been his home for 15 years now, and the people upon it his brothers. The planet Grasand, though, had been where he had been raised, and he still had friends and family on it.

"Worse brothers, the chaos legion is that of the death guard, the most organized legion among chaos. They are no doubt trying to spread their pestilence, but in the same time rid one of the space marine chapters of their recruitment planet, and home planet. Damn Mortarion!"

"Sir, what does this mean?" Another brother captain asked from behind the other captains.

"It means we have to go down there, and return them to the pestilence where they whence came! I warn you Brother Eric, I know you have faced chaos before, but these chaos marines are different. They are known as plague marines, they are ridden with pestilence, filth, and diseases, and there fore feel no pain. You must take extra care with this assignment."

"My lord, I have something you should see." Said a tech sitting at his view screen. Aviran looked over for a few moments, and then got a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we're not the only ones fighting. The local population, or at least a portion of it, has put up a resistance using old ballistic weapons. They won't hold out long. Granger, you and your company go first! I want my best on the field to hit first, and hard! Move it brothers, and may the emperor be with you!"

With that, all the brother captains and Eric ran out of the room to their companies. Eric reached his, and saw that they were all ready for combat, and to kill.

"So, what is it this time sarge?"

"Chaos have just invaded Grasand, come on, we're going in first!"

Everyone was too shocked to move at first.

"Brothers move!"

"Yes brother sergeant!" They yelled in unison and they double timed it to the drop pods.


End file.
